The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of two doses of subcutaneous (SC) recombinant IL-2 (rIL-2) and no rIL-2 on plasma HIV RNA and CD4+cell count in patients with HIV-1 infection and absolute CD4+ cell counts > 350/mm3.